With no intention
by Willowtree1415
Summary: Izzy's made a new friend who with no intention to, Jace falls for... I don't own any of the characters or films mentioned only the plot line :)


Hope you like it reviews would be greatly appreciated! Thanks enjoy!

Chapter 1

Jace wandered downstairs to find a late night snack and could hear muffled crying coming from the lounge, he picked up a can of coke and peered his head round the door to see. Izzy his sister was on the sofa with a girl who were both bawling their eyes out at the film they had been watching, Jace looked at them both bawling like babies, and couldn't help but giving out a small laugh, to which Izzy turned around and gave him and as angry glare as she could muster through tears only succeeding in looking like a semi angry panda from her make up streaming down her face, which only made Jace burst out laughing again. The girl she was with looked up at him, she had a small pretty pale face and a mass of red wavy hair that circled her head.

"Who's you're friend Iz?" Jace asked her,

"Clary this is Jace, Jace this is Clary." Izzy said

"What film was it then? Jace asked them leading against the doorframe and taking a sip of coke.

"Titanic" both girls said together

"Mmm never seen it. Any good? Jace asked  
Both Izzy and Clary looked at him in disbelief,

"you haven't seen it!" Izzy exclaimed "like ever?!"

"Nope, not really my kind of film." Jace replied smirking at the looks of horror on their faces.

"It's everyone's kind of film! How can you be my brother and be so uneducated in the wonders of this world that are this film!" Izzy exclaimed

"right that's it, we are watching this right now!" Izzy got up and tried to grab Jace who laughed and stepped out of her grasp,

"No way!" "Like I said not my kinda film!" Jace laughed at Izzy's glare,

"Night Iz. Night Clary." He said before walking back upstairs to his room.

Jace saw a lot of Clary after that, it seemed she was always there with Izzy watching movies, talking and just being friends, something Izzy had never really had before. In which case though it meant Clary was harder to get out of his head, she always seemed to be there.  
One day a few weeks later There was a ball being held for the shadowhunter community and they had to go and act their best, as all their parents friends were going to be there, and the Lightwoods needed to pass as a respectable family, which meant allowing Izzy to put her and his two brother's in suits and Izzy wearing a long and very expensive dress. Jace hated these kind of events, as he felt like he wouldn't be prepared for anything as he usually felt, I mean he did have all his usual weapons on him but running was always gonna be harder in dress shoes.  
Once they go to the venue, the halls was packed with people all in dresses and suits like them, he glanced around the room, and then saw her, Clary. The girl who his mind had been fixed on for weeks, but tonight he caught her off guard she was wearing a tight green dress that hugged her small figure and made her look dainty and poised. He couldn't help but stare at her as she went of with Izzy. His brother max elbowed him which broke him out of his trance.  
"What?" he asked But Max just smirked up at him "You like her!" he said laughing, before running off to join a friend he had spotted at the other side of the room. Jace just smiled and rolled his eyes at the twelve year old, and then looked around for Clary and Izzy but they were gone. Jace sighed, it was going to be a long night, he thought.

Clary noticed him staring at her, how could she not! He wouldn't stop watching her, even when she and Izzy had got out of his gaze she saw him glance around to look for her. Although it embarrassed her to have someone stare at her like that, she couldn't help but wonder if it was just her or whether he was just like this with everyone, so she decided to ask Izzy.

"Iz, is your brother like this with everyone?"

"Like what?"

"Yknow like stare at them and stuff."

"Nu uh! My brothers not going after you! Urgh I knew this would happen! Don't hes the best brother ever, but he has a bit of a reputation for getting over liking a girl within a matter of days, and he is so not breaking your heart! Don't even go there! Really!"

"Okay okay!" Clary said laughing "I won't I was just wondering!"

Jace couldn't help it he couldn't stop thinking about her, this was different to other girls he'd been with they were just brief moments, one night stands, no, this was different, so different. Over the next month he tried to speak to her properly but every time he tried she brushed him away, he couldn't understand it. He just wanted to talk to her tell her she was beautiful, but she didn't give him the chance.

Clary tried to brush him off every time he tried to make conversation, she didn't want to even look at him to much as she knew that she found him increasingly more attractive but she didn't want to get pulled into his gaze as she knew she would be, she didn't want to be just another one of the many girls he'd probably been with. She couldn't help it though one day.  
She was sitting around the table in the kitchen with Jace and Izzy having breakfast after sleeping round the night before, and then Izzy ran off to answer the door and left her alone with him. He again tried to make conversation as usual,

"So…what film did you guys watch yesterday?" Jace asked

"Harry Potter" Clary replied

"Ah, okay" he said and smiled at her

Clary finished her toast and willed Izzy to come back soon. Jace ran his fingers along the back of her hand which was resting on the table, Clary froze then he held her hand and she looked up meeting his eyes, god he's so beautiful she thought as he took his hand back at the sound of Izzy reproaching. Jace smiled at Clary then got up and walked upstairs.

"Um Iz I'm gonna go get my stuff from your room" Clary said as Izzy sat down and continued eating

"Kay" she said biting into a piece of toast

Clary left the room and walked upstairs with no intention of going to Izzy's room instead she went to Jace's room and after a moments thought, knocked on the door.


End file.
